Wonderful Life
by sara-faith
Summary: Edward Cullen has just lost everything he has ever cared about and is about to commit suicide. But when Bella Swan finds him standing on a bridge can she help him to see that he shouldn't give up. Based on "Wonderful Life" by Hurts. All Human, one-shot.


**Hey, I was listening to a song by a bad called the Hurts who I am actually going to see live, and I suddenly got inspired to right this one-shot about the song Wonderful Life. It's an amazing song and I recommend you listen to it.**

**Also please also read my story Get Out Alive, which will be updated asap.**

**Hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for taking a look.**

Edward Cullen stood on a bridge across the Severn on a Saturday night. He has lost everything, his home, family, job. You name it, its gone. What is there left to live for? What is the point in staying on this planet? _I just want to give up _Edward thought to himself as he stared down at the black ripples of water below him. It was pitch black and was raining heavily but he could just about make them out thanks to the street lamps around him. The road was silent, no cars or people had passed him for a while now, and after all it was three in the morning.

So he didn't notice Bella walking towards him. She was on her way home from work and unfortunately she couldn't trust that her car would be safe in the bar parking lot so she had parked further away. She had made this journey many times at this time at night and in worst weather than this, but she never met anyone, so she was shocked to see a figure standing on the bridge looking down at the water. It was clearly a man, he was tall and fairly well built, but she couldn't make out his features this far away, but she could tell something was the matter with him. He looked lost, but she was strangely drawn toward him. She cautiously moved closer toward him, until she was no more than I foot away. She could see him clearer now, and he was very handsome. He had bonze hair and deep green eyes, but they looked troubled. "Hello?" she said hesitantly.

He let out a deep sigh, "Can I help you?" he said without turning his head away from the river below. Bella got a terrible feeling then, was he planning to jump off?

"I just wondered if you were ok…" What was she doing? Talking to a man she hadn't met who is clearly got problems, but she couldn't help it. She didn't no him, but he was the man of her dreams.

"I got in a it of trouble, ok? Now if you don't mind I really don't want the company." He said it in a frustrated voice, like he really didn't want her there, he still hadn't even looked at her.

Sensing she hadn't left he turned around and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

As they both shared a long look at each other in silence, both of them could feel the electricity in the air and it was as if everything between them was all understood.

Without thinking Bella grabbed her man and gripped his hand tight. They were still staring into at each other and she noticed that the rain had put tears in his eyes. Then with a fierceness she never knew she had she says,

"_Don't let go,_

_Never give up_

_It's such a wonderful life."_

Edward was taken back by her words. How did she.. ? She was like no one he had ever met before, she was amazing. And very beautiful. He hair was dark and curly because of the rain and she had very pale skin. She was gripping his hand and he geld hers back. There was something about this girl that made him want to stay with her.

After a few more minutes of silence Bella felt like she should say something. " Come with me, you'll catch your death out here."

Edward followed her willingly and they never let go of each other's hand. After a few minutes of walking they reached a little black Ford KA. It wasn't a posh car but it was nice and a convertible. Edward climbed into the passenger side and let out a sigh as Bella got in the other side. "I'm Bella, by the way." She told him after realising she had let this man into her car without even knowing his name.

"Edward." He told her simply. "Where are we going?" He asked her politely.

"To my place. I have a little flat near Temple tube Station… is that ok?" She quickly added on the end. She didn't want him to think she was kidnapping him or something.

"That's fine. But are you sure she want to hang around a guy like me?" he asked her reluctantly. He didn't want to receive the answer he was dreading the most.

"A guy like what?" she asked honestly curious.

She was driving through the city now has the lights were passing us by quickly. Edward took a deep breath and said, "Oh Bella, I've messed up everything. I have destroyed my life, hurt the people I loved and now I have nothing."

Bella watched as he cried into the leather seat. The way he easily took responsibility for everything that had happened told her immediately that he was a family man but right now the world had brought him down to his knees.

Soon enough, they were at Bella's apartment. It was a nice cosy place but nothing special. Edward looked round her apartment and thought it was the nicest thing he had seen in a long time. Bella closed the door behind Edward and looked over at him. The tear tracks were still visible on his cheeks, but his eyes showed that his heartbreak had lessened. He looked over at her and their eyes locked across the small space between them.

Without any warning Bella threw him at the wall and kissed him like fire. It was like a light had appeared for Edward. Everything was becoming clear and suddenly he started to believe. He took her into his arms and kissed her back with all the passion he had. He had no idea why but he thinks that he begins to see.

Later that night has they lay together in bed, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Bella's head resting on Edwards shoulder and his face buried into her hair as she lay across him. She tilted her head up so her lips were but an inch from his ear and whispered,

"_Don't let go,_

_Never give up_

_It's such a wonderful life."_

**So what did you think?**

**Please leave me a review with your feedback! **

**Sara xx**


End file.
